Sebastian's realization chapter 1
by animerocks522
Summary: Ciel has loved Sebastian since the first time he saw him. He can never show his love to Sebastian so he uses fantasies to satisfy himself. When Sebby catches him what will happen afterward. Might be M/Preg in later chapters. R&R to let me know i I should write more or if you have a specific pairing of any anime you would like me to write about.
1. Discovery part 1

**I hope that everyone will like my fanfic of sebbyxciel. Please r & r to let me know if you like this or if you have any suggestions to make it better or for further chapters. Also if u would like me to do a pairing fanfic on any pair for any anime I will gladfully do it just send me a review along with the pairing and anime name. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian was walking through the halls looking to see if there were any intruders. He heard some noise so he walked further down the hall until he was close to his young master's room. He heard some moaning and groaning coming from inside so he looked through the crack in the door. He froze and couldn't tear his eyes away from what he was seeing. His master was rubbing his dick his own dick and fingering his entrance while panting and moaning and having drool roll out the side of his mouth. His butler knew he should turn away but he thought the sight was too beautiful. So he watched as his master took his finger out of his entrance and went on his knees, face against the pillow and started fingering himself again. Sebastian was enjoying the sight of his master writhing and moaning in doggy style trying to reach that special cluster of nerves that his fingers couldn't reach. He kept watching even as Ciel threw his head back shouting something. Sebastian opened his mouth in awe thinking he heard his name be screamed from those luscious pink lips. Sebastian started back towards his room thinking about it the whole time.


	2. discovery part 2

**Hope you have liked it so far. remember please tell me what you think about it or any future suggestions or about any other pairs **

**I should do for future fanfics. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

Sebastian was lying on his bed thinking about Ciel. 'I can't believe h might have screamed my name. It makes me horny just thinking about it'

Sebastian thought as he looked down to see the rising bump in his pants. He thought for a moment 'well this is my room and as long as no one

hears it, it should be okay?' So he stood up and unbuttoned his pants letting loose his 10-inch erection. 'I can't believe just thinking about that

made me so hard.' He laid down on his bed and grabbed his dick by the shaft. He pumped his hand up and down a couple of times before moving

his hand up to the tip. He started rubbing the tip then he started playing with the slit. He wished it was those clumsy tiny hands doing this

instead of himself. He started imagining his master looking at him pleading, wanting to stick it in his mouth. He stated poking his slit again

imagining it was his young master's tongue. Then he began pumping his hands up and down imaging it was his master taking it in his throat,

bobbing his head up and down. He felt he was about to come so he started imagining Ciel in doggy style fingering himself begging for Sebastian

to plunge it deep into him. Sebastian kept rubbing himself and came on the imaginary Ciel screaming his name. Sebastian fell back on his pillow

wondering if any other person had heard him. He got up and put on his pajama pants. Then he fell asleep thinking of Ciel and all his smexiness.

**I hope you liked it I put the best of my abilities in all I write. Hope yah stick with this till the end. Until next time :P**


	3. replay

**I have finally got a couple more pairings to do so you will be seeing more of kuroshitsuji. I will be starting a ash x sebby and my f**

**requested I write one about her and Sebby which I will put online. If you have any other suggestions please tell me about them **

**or I will run out of ideas and slow down on writing. Here's my new chapter of sebby's realization hope you like. Remember to **

**R&R.**

Sebastian woke up around 4:30 and did his usual routine. He remade the breakfast after Baldroy's hundreth attempt at cooking with a

flamethrower and failing. He caught the millions of flying projectile china that Mey-Rin had flung when she tripped on nothing but air like usual.

He still wondered why he had to prepare the whole table when there was just one person eating at it but he didn't question it because it was in

the book "How to be a Phantomhive butler for demons". When he was finished setting the table and getting food he replanted a 3rd generation

oak tree that Finnian had uprooted when he was trying to just tear off a branch to play with Pluto. When all was said and done ( including all the

scoldings and lectures) he looked at his watch and saw it was 6 so he went to wake up his master. He opened the curtains and told his master to

get up which in turn got him a pillow to the face and a master hiding under the covers. What he didn't know is his master had wanted to see

Sebastian's sleeping face. So he got out of bed and ran down the halls to Sebastian's room. When he got there he saw Sebastian's door cracked.

'My butler is never careless enough to leave bedroom door cracked' Ciel thought to himself. He tiptoed to the door and looked through the crack.

He saw Sebastian standing with no clothes on. He looked down at Sebastian's cock and instantly wanted it more than he did before. He watched

as Sebastian layed on his bed and grabbed his dick. Ciel instantly became red knowing what he was about to do. He watched Sebastian pump his

dick play with the slit. Ciel watched as Sebastian started getting really into it and wished he could go in there and man handle Sebastian's dick

himself and make him groan and moan in ectasy. He watched as Sebastian started sweating and moaning. He wanted to lick every tiny drop of

sweat off of Sebastian's body. He realized he was getting hard again. He didn't care though he wanted to burn all the moans and sexy

movements Sebastian made into his brain. He watched as Sebastian came shouting has name. He smiled realizing Sebbastian loved him as

much as he loved him. He walked down the hall thinking about how Sebastian could even jerk off so gracefully. He totally forgot about his raging

boner showing through his nightgown.

**Remember please R&R and if you have any fanfic I should read please message me about it. I will try and update the next **

**chapter this week if I don't then see you next **


End file.
